


Shiver Me Timbers

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, hints of promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s All Hallow’s Eve in Insomnia, and Ignis and Gladio decide to go to the Citadel’s Halloween party separately, wanting to surprise each other with their costumes. They’d decided against doing a couple’s costume this year, but as luck would have it, they manage to make it happen.





	Shiver Me Timbers

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a collab with a friend over on tumblr. You can find her companion artwork [here.](http://commanderboxers.tumblr.com/post/166980376035/my-first-half-of-a-two-fics-and-two-arts-collab) Please enjoy!

* * *

Ignis glances at his phone to check the time, trying to see how much time he has to get his look perfect. He taps it to make the time appear, and almost has a heart attack when he sees the phone start to flash with a call, his lover’s face coming up on the screen. He swipes his finger to the right, and clears his throat before speaking. “What do you want?” He teases, his voice light as he looks back in the mirror, pulling his lower eyelid down to line his waterline with black eyeliner. “I have plenty of time, so do not rush me.”

“I know, but I’m excited. I can’t believe you’re not telling me what your costume is.” Gladio huffs out, but he hears the same smile in his voice that he carries in his own. “Are you almost ready? Why are we meeting there? Why won’t you let me pick you up? You know you’re killing me with that request, right?”

He chuckles, pulling the eyeliner away from his eye, taking a look at his handiwork. He is trying to get his left eye to look as nice as his right, it taking a little bit of patience to pull it off. “We’re meeting there because it’s more fun that way. We’ll leave together. Take your car. I’ll take a cab.”

“You know traffic is going to be a nightmare.” Gladio reminds him, as if he wasn’t already of the madness. “Why don’t we just meet outside the subway station closest to the venue?”

“No.” He keeps his voice firm, as he finally gets the eyeliner to match. “Quit asking, because you know I’m just going to keep denying you.”

“It’s what I love most about you, Ignis.” His lover’s laughter comes through clearly, making him smile. “Alright, fine. We’re still on to meet there at nine, though, yeah? That’s in an hour. Are you going to be ready by then?”

“I am well aware of the time. I stated that at the beginning of our conversation.” He dabs a little powder on his face, setting the makeup he’d put on the lower half of his face. For the costume he’s chosen to wear, he’d decided facial hair might look better with it, and gave himself a five o’clock shadow, as his own hair would never create such a look, even if he’d stopped shaving for five days. “Now, is there anything else, or can we just say we’ll see each other in an hour?”

He hears his lover release an over exaggerated sigh, which brings another smile to his face. “Fiiine. How will I know who you are?”

“I could say the same to you.” Both had decided to not tell each other what they would be wearing for the annual Halloween costume party held on top of the roof of the Citadel. “Now, may I finish getting ready?”

“Yes, you may.” Gladio replies, huffing a little. “We’ll see each other soon. I love you. Be careful.”

“And the same goes for you. I’ll see you soon. Love you.” He ends the call, and steps back from the mirror.

Deciding to play it a bit more fun this year than he had in years’ past, Ignis has opted to be a swashbuckler pirate this year. Grey pants with thin black vertical stripes cover his legs, pants tucking into a pair of knee-high boots that are folded over at the top rest against his shins. Two belts - one thin and one thick, hang around his waist. The thin belt sits slightly lower than the thick belt, which is wrapped around his waist, directly underneath a blood red sash tied around his waist. A fake pistol rests between his thick belt and sash, resting against his left hip. His shirt is a long sleeve white shirt with frills at the end of his cuffs, which will look nice poking out from the black trench coat he’ll be wearing. He has on a large gold medallion hanging around his neck - a skull that has two swords crossing through it in an ‘X’, the only jewelry he’s decided to wear this evening. His normally spiked up bangs are left limp, hanging over a companion red sash that’s tied around his head, the knot tied to the left side of his head. It’s the same color as the sash around his waist, completing his costume.

Ignis unlocks his phone, and opens his app to request a ride be at his residence. According to that app, there will be a car waiting outside for him in ten minutes. Grabbing his glasses, he puts them on, and is happy to see his eyes pop as much as they do with the eyeliner bringing their green color out. He smiles, pleased with his look, and heads out of the bathroom, putting his phone into his pants pocket. He pulls his trench coat off of its hanger, and puts it on, pulling his sleeves out to rest comfortably on the outside of his coat. Picking up his short sword, he tucks it at his side underneath his coat, grabs his wallet and keys, and heads out the door.

It takes him almost forty-five minutes to get to the Citadel, the traffic as bad as he had expected it would be. He steps off the elevator, and onto the roof at ten minutes past nine, hoping that his lover won’t be too mad at his tardiness. It isn’t as if he was going to be standing him up this evening. He looks around and doesn’t see Gladio anywhere, so he decides to head to the bar, and grab a cocktail.

“Excuse me, sir - but is that a gun in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?” He hears a gruff voice say near his ear, as he waits for his turn to step up to the bar.

He turns around, a smirk already on his face as he starts to turn around. It quickly turns into an expression of shock, as he sees his lover standing behind him. “We didn’t.” He whispers, looking up at him.

“I’m afraid we did. Even we said we shouldn’t.” Gladio laughs, and pulls him into a hug. “You look fucking  _amazing_ , Iggy.”

Returning his lover’s hug, he steps back to get a good look at him. “I can’t believe we did this.”

“I know. When I saw you walk in, I almost burst out laughing.” Gladio smiles. “Well? What do you think?” 

“You look incredible, Gladio.”

He means it. Looking at his lover, the man is wearing what appears to be a sailor outfit. There’s a white sailor’s cap resting on his head, hair hanging in a loose ponytail. There’s red trim on the cap, and an anchor in the middle of the cap in the same color red. He’s wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a white collar that dips down to a v-neck. Red and white stripes cover his chest, so that there’s no skin showing, a red tie tied in a knot rests at the bottom of his white color. Blue pants that match his shirt cover his legs, four buttons resting across his groinal area. There are two red stripes above the hem of his pants, and a pair of white sneakers laced with red trim sit on his feet.

Ignis can’t help but laugh, shocked that their costumes were very much a couples costume, even though they’d agreed to not do such a thing. Which had been one of the reasons why they’d decided to meet at the party, rather than get ready together. To keep the element of surprise. Slipping his arm around Gladio’s, he looks up at him as they get up to the bar. “What’s your poison tonight?”

“The same as yours.” Gladio smiles, his fingers hovering near his face. “Your makeup looks so good, Iggy. The stubble looks real. Your eyes are gorgeous like that.”

“Why, thank you.” He smiles, and gives the bartender their order. He hands one glass of Rum and cola to his lover, and keeps the other to himself. “Come on, let’s go see what this party is all about, shall we?” 

“Whatever you wish, Ignis.” His lover puts his hand over his, and walks with him over towards the dance floor, being careful not to knock into any of the other party attendees.

The roof is packed, the city of Insomnia looking more beautiful at this height. It’s one of Ignis’ favorite views of the city, and to be here again with his lover makes it that much more special. They enjoy one round, and then another, as they mingle with some of the elite of the city. You have to know someone who knows someone to be invited to these types of parties, and with the both of them working for the Citadel, it hadn’t been too difficult to obtain tickets. Everyone is dressed in all kinds of different costumes - from very revealing on the ladies, and a few gents - to the more true to the spirit of Halloween. People dressed as daemons of lore, or the Astral Ifrit - who seems to get quite a lot of recognition at this time of year.

“Iggy!” He turns around, and sees the Prince of Lucis walking towards them, walking with his ‘best friend’ Prompto Argentum. “Oh, my Gods - you two! I thought you said you weren’t going to go as a couple this year!” Noctis pushes against Gladio’s arm.

“Hey! I told you, we weren’t telling each other what we were.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell either of us?” Prompto asks.

“You are very astute.” Ignis nods his head, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose with a smile. “You both are terrible at keeping secrets, so we decided to not say anything.”

“Probably a wise idea.” Noctis nods his head, and throws his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. “We just wanted to come and say hi to you. Don’t worry - we won’t bug you tonight. Enjoy the party! My father said there should be some fireworks going off in a little while.”

“Let me guess, you won’t be around.” Gladio teases him, Ignis chuckling as he sees the Prince shrug his shoulders, then watches him walk away with Prompto. “Those two are something else.”

“I most highly agree.” He looks up at his lover, and offers him his hand. “How about we go dance a little, enjoy another cocktail, and then find someplace more…quiet?”

His lover dips down, so that the two of them are at eye level, making Ignis’ pulse quicken at his nearness. “I like the way you think.”

As they enjoy another drink, they have multiple people come up to them and compliment their outfits, congratulating them on a well-thought out costume. They smile, and offer them their thanks, even though they both know that it had been completely unintentional. Finishing their drinks, Ignis pulls Gladio away from the party, sneaking into a storage room near the restrooms.

“We gonna play seven minutes in heaven, sweetheart?” Gladio’s lips caress his, as his back hits the wall, his elbow knocking against the shelf as the door shuts closed. He makes sure the door is locked, before slipping his arms up around his lover’s neck, moaning softly as he feels Gladio’s lips touch the side of his neck.

“Shouldn’t  _I_  be the one in charge of where this goes?” Teeth nip at the base of his throat, making him moan a little more. “After all, I’m the pirate here. You should be obeying  _my_  orders.” 

“Then tell me what to do, and I’ll follow your every command.” His lover speaks low near his ear, causing him to shiver with anticipation. His coat is pushed off of his shoulders, Gladio putting it on one of the shelves. “There, that’s better.”

His hands slide up Gladio’s forearms, and rest against his biceps, the feathers of his eagle tattoo looking perfect against his sailor uniform. “Let’s fuck.”

“Can’t say no to that.” His lover is quick to pull the gun from his belt, as well as the sword that’s been at his waist, and sets them both back on the shelf. “Quick and dirty, sweetheart?”

“Is there any other way?” He groans, the cool air of the room feeling nice against his now exposed lower half of his body. “Besides, don’t you wish to see the fireworks?”

“Fuck if I care.” Gladio growls out, yanking his pants down to reveal just how aroused he is at the moment. “The only thing I care about right now is fucking you. Please tell me you came to this party prepped.”

“But of course.”

“Thank the Gods.”

He kicks one boot off, sliding one pant leg off of his body, his unclothed leg wrapping around his lover’s waist. “Quit talking, and get to fucking me, Gladio.”

“Aye aye, sir.”

Feeling the wet bulbous head of his lover’s cock push into him with one swift thrust has Ignis gasping for air, surprised by the lube that’s on his lover’s cock. “I brought my own,” Gladio whispers against his ear, as he sheathes his cock all the way inside of him, “just in case you hadn’t.”

“Nnngh…” Ignis moans loud, the sound cutting off as he feels Gladio yank down on the cloth that’s tied around his forehead, the fabric coming to rest between his lips. He moans into the makeshift gag, rolling his hips as he feels Gladio’s cock slip deeper inside of him.

“You know…there’s people…just outside that door…” Gladio reminds him, as if he he’d forgotten. He hadn’t. He just has zero inhibitions right now. It’s All Hallow’s Eve, one of his favorite holidays, and to be here in this room, having his lover fucking him just as he’s told him he wants, it’s throwing all caution out the door for him. “You like that, don’t you?” Ignis nods his head, staring up at him, the limited light in the room making it difficult to stare up into his eyes. “Gods, I love you…”

His returned sentiment comes out muffled, then tosses his head back as Gladio picks up his other leg, and pushes him against the wall hard. His back drags up and down the wall, as his lover’s thickness goes deeper inside of him at this angle. He’s moaning loud and long, as he bounces himself on Gladio’s cock, his own cock dripping the more he’s fucked roughly against the wall.

Gladio wraps his hand around his arousal, and starts to pump him in time with his thrusts, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to an orgasm. “Come on, sweetheart… Let me know how good this feels, hmm?”

Ignis starts to moan louder, the gag becoming damp with his spit and breath, teetering on the edge of his orgasm. One hard thrust down onto his cock, as he feels Gladio thrust up, and it’s over. He’s spilling over Gladio’s hand, helpless moans tearing from his throat as he rides the wave of his orgasm. He hears his lover whisper his name near his ear, then feels the rush of his release coat his inner walls, leaving Ignis utterly satisfied.

Loud booms start to echo as they get cleaned up. Ignis holds his phone up to fix his hair, not caring to put the sash back on around his forehead. He looks over at Gladio, and sees him smiling. “Your makeup doesn’t exactly look like it did before we came in here.”

“Who cares.” Ignis laughs, feeling thoroughly satiated with their quick session. “No one is going to notice.” He puts his pants back on, and grabs his boot from across the way, and slips it back on. “Come on, if we hurry, we might catch the last of the show.”

They leave the storage room the same way they’d entered it, both slightly disheveled, neither caring. Standing outside with the rest of the attendees, they watch the display of fireworks, Ignis tucked against Gladio’s side. Before the show ends, they head back into the building, both noticing the Prince and his best friend not paying any attention to the display, in their own little private world together. No one is watching them, so Ignis doesn’t bother to remind them they’re outdoors, and instead follows Gladio to the elevator, heading down the subterranean garage.

It doesn’t take them long to get back home, as most people are still out enjoying the ‘holiday’, which is fine by him. They go back to Ignis’ apartment, strip out of their clothes, and then get comfortable with each other under the covers, Ignis resting his head against Gladio’s chest.

“Do you know why I love this holiday?” Ignis asks, as he runs his hands over his lover’s chest.

“You get to be someone who you’re not for a night?”

“No.” He shakes his head, and rests his chin against Gladio’s sternum. “Because tomorrow, there is going to be bags upon bags of half-off candy.”

His lover laughs, Gladio shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Well, yes and no. Yes, the candy is amazing, but I love this holiday because I get to spend it with you.” He smiles, and brushes his hips against his lover’s. “Now, how about you fuck me again, hmm? Will you do that for me, sailor?”

“Aye aye.” Gladio smirks.

He rolls them so that Ignis is on his back, and proceeds to fuck him again and again, until they pass out from exhaustion, both with smiles on their faces at another successful Halloween.


End file.
